Don't Run
by Phoenix Noir
Summary: The Dark Lord grows ever powerful, and Harry is sent to Durmstrang to better equip himself for the upcoming battle. On the way there, he finds himself growing strangely close to one Viktor Krum, who isn't anything like what Harry thought. Will this new found affection be the downfall of the Boy Who Lived, or the uprising of something magnificent?


'Don't Run'

Chapter One.

-!-

It was a normal night. A quiet night. One of the first quiet nights all year, Harry thought idly. The wind hummed and whistled outside the windows, sending the snow spiraling down in bits of white. Nothing could have been better, with the fireplace at his feet, and the entire common room to himself.

Harry sat in his favorite overstuffed chair, looking like the proverbial cat with cream, licking the last bits from its whiskers. He was fat, and full from the always wonderful Christmas feast. Emerald eyes were bleary, but content beneath half lids. His longish raven locks were mussed from where he had slouched to get comfortable. The common room was blissfully empty, most of the student's home for the holidays.

Home. The word made him frown. Hogwarts was the only home Harry had ever known. He had no other home to go to, and he had no other family that wanted him, but Ron and Hermione. His two best friends had gone to see Hermione's parents, so she could introduce her new boyfriend to them. The boyfriend happened to be Ron… Harry wasn't jealous, but he was sad. They seemed so happy together, and Harry had yet to have such happiness. True, Hermione had asked him to come, but he declined politely, saying he needed some time to himself for once. Hermione hadn't said another word, only hugged him and went on her way.

So it was a rather normal night for the sixth year Gryffindor, save for the lovely silence. He had long since donned his bedclothes, his maroon robe wrapped securely around his lithe frame, only the bottoms on his black cotton pants showing. So close to sleep, so close to dreams and nightmares that one last flutter of lashes and his eyes were closed, a small smile coming to his face as he nestled deeper into his 'nest'.

But sleep was far away from Harry as a boom, and a raised voice sounded from the portrait.

"Wha?!" Unintelligible, yes, but it was al he could utter before Professor McGonagall rushed through the open portrait, looking more flustered than Harry had ever seen her.

"Potter! Rouse yourself and come to the Great Hall! Pack your trunk with the needed items, and make sure it's locked. And remember to dress warmly!"

She didn't even give Harry any time to ask why as she left the room in a stride, her robes a flurry behind her. Harry blinked, but then rose slowly to do as he was told. He drug himself up the stairs to his dormitory, grumbling softly beneath his breath.

He took his sweet time packing his things, placing them haphazardly in his trunk before he dressed himself; warm just like his Professor had said. The turtle neck was a rich green that made his eyes glow, his lower half covered in warm, black woolen slacks. He tossed his cloak around his shoulders and pulled his socks and shoes on.

He was ready. Groggy, but ready to do what ever it was that seemed so urgent. He yawned widely, and glanced at the clock near his bedside… It read 11:30.

"This better be important…" He mumbled as he glanced around once more, shrugging his cloak to a better fit around his shoulders before he started out of the portrait.

It didn't take long to reach the Great Hall, since he was in a sleeper's daze, moving like a zombie through the cold stone passageways. The doors to the Great hall were slightly jarred, a dim light pouring through. He head voices, fervent voices, raised and almost cautious. Harry pressed the left side of his face to the door, and peered inside. He saw Dumbledore through the sliver, but it was Snape he heard hissing.

"I say we use the brat for bait! He'll have to face him sooner, than later. Why prolong his death?"

"Severus! What a horrible thing to say!" Cried McGonagall, outraged by the suggestion, "I know you don't like the boy, but be reasonable! Durmstrang is the best place for him right now. Nikolai will take care of him…Right, Albus?"

"Yes, Minerva. He will. He is an old friend of mine from my school days… He was most adamant about having the boy stay in Bulgaria, rather than France," Dumbledore gave a chuckle, "Something about…frock coats. I daresay his views of the country are outdated."

Harry swallowed thickly. He could piece things together to tell they were talking about Voldemort... But why were they were sending him away? To Durmstrang, no less! Oh, the horror! Harry couldn't speak anything but English and wearing fur bothered him... It was rather itchy. Viktor had let Harry wear his cap once, and he had not liked it.

Viktor… Harry would be going to school with Viktor Krum, if the older boy still even attended school. It was an almost unbearable thought, but not badly unbearable. He was more embarrassed. Viktor was a nice fellow, strong and handsome. At least, Harry thought he was thus the reason for his embarrassment. Over the years, Harry had found that he fancied boys a little more than girls. Draco would be nothing but jealous when he learned that Harry got to spend the summer with _Viktor Krum_, though that jealousy had little to do with the celebrity status. Harry had to tell him, though, for fear of him finding out on his own.

Besides, he was his only friend besides Ron and Hermione…Much to Ron's dismay. He pressed a little too hard upon the doors, and they creaked as he stumbled into the Great Hall, looking very abashed at being caught eavesdropping. The only one who looked angry was Snape, but then again…He always looked angry. Dumbledore greeted him with a smile, and a motion of his hand,

"Hello, Harry! How are you this evening? Come here, my boy! No doubt, you heard a bit of our conversation? But I am sure you are wondering why you have been called here at…" The Wizard pulled back his left robe sleeve to check a muggle watch, "11:45 at night."

Harry nodded a little, staring at his shoes as he made his way to where Dumbledore stood. He spared a glance to McGonagall, whose eyes looked tighter than usual, her lips thinly pursed, "I'm fine, sir. I was…actually wondering why you're sending me all the way to Durmstrang. I…I know I'm putting Hogwarts at great risk, but—"

"Great risk! Oh, dear, boy, no! Of course you aren't!" Cried Dumbledore cheerily, clapping a gnarled hand on Harry's shoulder, "We simply think it would be better for you to leave here, since Voldemort knows where you are… Think of it as…throwing him off the scent. It is for your safety, Harry… You are not ready to face him, truly. He has grown much stronger since you last saw him in your fourth year." The smile had vanished from Dumbledore's wizened face, and it was now solemn, almost sad. Harry felt like a heel and dropped his gaze once more, sighing gently,

"I understand, sir… But wasn't Kakaroff a Death Eater? Won't there be more followers of Voldemort there, than here?" He canted his head softly to one side as he lifted his chin again; his green eyes softly confused, but clear. Dumbledore simply chuckled,

"No need to worry about Kakaroff, Harry. He has been sent to the appointed place. Nikolai is the headmaster there, now. And he has weaned out the most powerful Death Eaters so he has taken precautions to keep you safe, as well as readied himself to teach you many things that I will not allow to be taught in this school…"

"You mean Dark Arts? Unforgivable Curses, sir?" Harry asked quietly, a frown creasing his brows.

"Yes, Harry. You will be taught more than defense. Think of this…As Auror training. Though not as proper." The old wizard smiled softly, that twinkle in his eye slightly dimmed. McGonagall wrung her hands together, staying silent for the most part. Snape simply sulked, scowling at Harry's profile quite evilly.

"I under stand, sir… But…But what of Ron… Draco…Hermione? Won't they ask questions?"

"I will tell them where you have gone, but it is classified, which is why we have waited until the school is almost empty. The rest of the students will be none the wiser, as to where you have gone. I will let the rumors fly as far as they like, and guide them from the right path."

Again, Harry nodded. His posture shifted slightly, his back becoming straighter, his chin lifting almost defiantly, "Alright, then, sir. When will I be leaving?" Harry knew this was for the best, and knew he shouldn't argue. Dumbledore seemed to know what would help him the most, since he had not failed the boy thus far. But it still left Harry uneasy, and a little frightened for the most part. He let himself get caught in his thoughts, before McGonagall swooped down upon him, wrapping him in a bone crushing hug, in which Harry gasped,

"Oh, do be good, dear! Try not to get into any trouble, and make as many allies that you can! We hope to have you back home very, very soon." The Professor kissed the side of his head, in a motherly way and released him. Harry was slightly taken aback, since McGonagall had struck him as a very up tight woman…But the look on her face told Harry that she did care for his well being, not just his status as a Hero.

"I will, Professor…And thank you…" Harry smiled softly to her as Dumbledore used the hand still on his shoulder to turn him around, beginning to guide him from the Hall. Harry spared a nasty look to Snape, who visibly fumed. The greasy man opened his mouth to snarl, but Dumbledore had closed the doors behind them, and all that was heard were muffled cries of indignation.

"Don't worry, Harry." Said Dumbledore merrily as they began to make their way towards the lake. Harry knew that Durmstrang had arrived by the lake the first time, but he was at a loss on how, exactly, they did it. He thought, possibly, that it was the same idea as a portkey…But something as large as a ship? He wondered…

In no time at all, he and Dumbledore were standing beside the black, glossy lake, not even the faintest ripples across the mirror like perfection to ruin the serenity of the scene. Harry allowed himself a sigh and a deep breath of the clean air, the tension from his shoulders easing.

"Lemon Drop?" Offered Dumbledore politely, as if to take Harry's mind from other things. Harry accepted graciously and popped the little treat in his mouth, "They are my favorite."

"I know, sir. But I'll keep it in mind, for a gift for your birthday." Harry said, laughing.

"But no one knows my birthday, dear boy!" Said Dumbledore brightly, his hand slipping away from Harry's shoulder as he took one more step to the lake.

"I can always guess…"

Their conversation, however, was cut short as the faintest of ripples brought Dumbledore's attention away from Harry, "Right on time!" He said merrily, motioning Harry foreword. Harry came to stand beside Dumbledore, his brows lifting into his hairline at the unfolding events.

Another ripple, and a shape seemed to cut across the black, as if something was just below the surface, trying to push its way through. This description was not that far off. A groan resounded across the Dark Forest, and nearby mountains, and then a deafening roar of water being misplaced, a tall black mast, complete with a crow's nest exploded from the once placid depths.

The sound was eerie, a creaking like a ghost ship as the behemoth rose slowly from the water, and rivulets streaming down the ebony wood as it came into full view, bobbing up and down in the waves it had created. Iron screamed as the anchor dropped, not to far from where they stood, splashing them both with icy water. Harry gasped, and involuntarily took a step back, wiping a few stray droplets from his glasses and forehead… So much for warm.

"Albus!" Cried a rough, cheerful voice, and a black shape slid quickly down the rusted anchor chain, effectively splashing Harry with water as he landed thigh deep in the lake, smiling broadly. If he was bothered by the cold, it didn't show.

"Ah, Nikolai! Punctual, as always! So good of you to come on such short notice." Said Dumbledore as the man strode from the water to grasp Dumbledore's hand firmly, pulling him into a brotherly embrace,

"Anything for an old friend." Said Nikolai, deep gray eyes shinning through a mass of thick, near silver hair, "This must be Harry…" And those ambitious eyes turned to the boy, who looked a little taken aback, but smiled anyway, and held out his hand,

"Yes, sir, I am." Nikolai shook his hand vigorously, the eye contact so sincere, it was aggressive.

"Good, hearty handshake, m'boy! I like that in a man!" He let go and turned his attention to Dumbledore, and they began to converse idly. Harry took the time to wipe his face with the edge of his cloak, sparing a glance at the ship that towered over him. He saw a handful of pale faces, peering out at him cloaked in blood red robes and fur caps. Harry blinked once or twice, not really recognizing one from the other…Until Nikolai looked up to them and they scattered like mice.

Only one face remained, the head canted to the side in question. Harry's memory then tumbled, remembering the prominent nose, those dark, almost black eyes, the thick brows, and the tight black curls that fell just below the fur cap set so snugly over their ears.

Harry smiled brightly at Viktor, offering a small wave. The normal surly expression the older boy wore faltered slightly as his lips upturned in a slight smile, and he nodded in return. Harry's smiled remained even though Viktor's face disappeared from the starboard side and he allowed himself a sigh reserved for fan girls, and people in love. He blushed as Nikolai's hand clapped on his shoulder, albeit roughly, making him stumble.

"Ah! So you know Viktor! Bright boy, he is… One of our best students! This makes things much easier, yes… I think I'll let him show you around the school. I'm sure you both wouldn't mind, being old friends and all." A knowing smile on Nikolai's lips, but Harry dismissed this, nodding in reply,

"Yes, sir. What should I call you, sir?" Harry asked quizzically, not sure if he had heard the other mans last name.

"Headmaster, or Nikolai will be fine, Harry. No formalities at my school! We are a small bunch, even smaller now that those parasites have been eradicated."

A dark look passed over his face, vanishing as quickly as it had come; "I like to think of us as a small family. Only about three hundred students at Durmstrang, you see. It's a small place, but it is…Cozy, shall we say? I do not play favorites, and neither do the new Professors there. I'm sure you'll feel right at home!" Cried Nikolai gleefully, clapping lithe hands together and rubbing them, his skin making a dry sound, "I would love to stay and chat, Albus, but we really must be off."

"Ah, it is no problem, old friend. Harry, your things are already on the ship, and Hedwig should be there when you arrive. She is a smart owl… I will contact you monthly from a disclosed location to see how you're doing. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Smiled Dumbledore, winking at Harry as he turned around and meandered back towards the castle, while whistling a muggle tune.

Harry looked up to Nikolai and offered a small smile, "How…Am I supposed to get on the ship, sir?"

"Nikolai, Harry, call me Nikolai! Or Nik, if it helps." He cupped his hands around his mouth and called up, "Viktor! Drop that ladder down here, would you?!" On command, a rope ladder dropped down, the very bottom rung touching the water, "Come on now, Harry. Don't be afraid to get your feet wet!" Nikolai said merrily as he ascended the rope ladder quickly and skillfully.

Harry simply blinked again and gripped the rope, his feet growing cold as they sank into the water just a little and he climbed, slowly. He reached the top with rosy cheeks and just slightly out of breath, puffs of white forming in front of him.

It was rather odd, he thought, that he saw no one but Nikolai on the deck of the ship...But this quickly changed as the broad shape of Viktor emerged from the lower decks, looking surlier than ever. Nikolai gave a laugh as he set off towards the Captains wheel of the ship, tapping it once with his wand before he signaled everyone to go below deck.

"Hello Viktor." Harry said softly, a smile coming to his lips as he glanced to one side, watching the lake from so high up.

"Hello Harry... How vas your year so far?" The older seeker asked politely, that queer smile coming to his lips as he stepped back slightly, motioning Harry below deck, as Nikolai had asked. Harry stepped foreword, his left shoulder touching against Viktor's chest, a soft shiver coursing through his body at the contact. He didn't let this show, but he felt those near black eyes follow his every movement as he stepped down into the narrow hallway of the ship, pausing slightly as he turned back to Viktor,

"It was...uneventful, thank you for asking, though." He smiled again, pressing his back against the right wall, hands clasped behind his back. At Viktor's quizzical glance, Harry nodded down the hallway, "I'm not really sure...Which door I should go in. By the way, d'you mind if I bunk with you?"

"I...I...Suppose so... I vould not mind, no." A slight smile, almost strained, causing Harry to look adorably confused.

"If it's any trouble, don't worry about it. I mean, I don't want to be a bother or any-" But rough fingers pressed to his lips, silencing him. Harry's heart leapt into his throat at the forceful touch, his breath pulsing softly, like butterflies against Viktor's hand. His lips quivered slightly, his eyes rolling up to meet Viktor's... Much to Harry's surprise, they were softer, the smile on his lips a little more real, and less tight around the edges,

"It is...No bother. I am thinking you vill haff no other place to sleep... And there is room for one more." Viktor's fingers fell away slowly, sparing no lingering touches, and trying to be polite as Harry stammered and blushed more furiously than he ever had in his entire life.

This only made Viktor chuckle as he moved ahead of Harry, brushing him gently with his robes and arm as he made his way to the very back of the passageway, to the door at the end, "This is the only room vith more than one bunk... But I am thinking you are glad to not be sharing a bed with another boy." At this, Viktor chuckled as he opened the door, ushering Harry inside.

"Not...really. To tell the truth, I..." He shook his head, smiling as he stepped past Viktor into the small, but well furbished cabin. There were about twenty, it seemed, along that corridor, and they must have been much smaller, since the one they were in was the only one with two beds. Though they were very close together, it still managed to be comfortable, which Harry was glad for.

The boy glanced around the room, and idly pondered where his trunk had gone... He figured it was lower on the ship. He shrugged this off and took a seat on the bunk he had claimed as his own, settling down, his head touching the pillow, his feet touching the wall. He had kicked off his wet shoes and peeled off his wet socks, in hopes that they would be dry by morning... Or, at least, that his feet would warm up by morning. He crossed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, a soft sigh slipping from his lips. Content at last.

"Vhat?" Came the question that broke the silence.

"Hmm?"

"You...vere going to say somfing. Vhat vas it?" Viktor looked genuinely interested, his back hunched slightly as he leaned forward on the bunk, closer to Harry's head. He blinked once, staring into those too green eyes, a small smile tugging to his lips as he leaned back slightly to remove his cloak and cap. His curls were messy as he leaned back down, this time, his hand cupping his cheek, "Are you going to answer?"

Harry would have answered if he had not been so mesmerized by the closeness or the spicy smell that seemed to exude from Viktor's pores as he leaned ever closer. Harry had the oddest urge to reach out and tame those wild locks, but he refrained by rolling to one side, he too cupping his cheek in his hand. He answered without thinking, the words just seeming to tumble out,

"I have slept with other boys before... Just sleeping." His voice was soft, that sly smile coming to his lips as he lidded his eyes slightly, "And I never really minded..." Perhaps it was sleep that made Harry's mind groggy, and unable to comprehend. Or maybe he just wanted to do what he did next.

Some primal urge that he could not deny, an odd half lust, as if were, making that urge he felt before irresistible. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice said 'Stop!' as he shifted his upper body, leaning foreword just slightly to press his lips against Viktor's. But Harry paid no mind to this little voice...And simply sank into the rough, cool lips, and the hand that came to cup his cheek.

He had not expected Viktor to return the embrace as the older boy had done, and Harry half expected it to end with just that one, small kiss. But it did not. Viktor's right hand darted out to grip the back of Harry's thigh, still on the other bunk, and pulled him forward, almost roughly to set him across his lap, the hand on his thigh moving upwards, slowly, fingers dragging to settle upon his waist instead,

Harry was in ecstasy, utter and total bliss! Harry had been kissed before, but never like this. Viktor was as rough as he looked, demanding, and very dominant as the older boys tongue darted out, increasing the kiss to bruising unless Harry opened his mouth. So he did, a small sound escaping him at the taste, and skill of the other seeker's tongue against his own. Other small noise as he was pulled tighter against Viktor, feeling like a doll completely at Viktor's dispose. He did not mind this at all... But air was needed, and Viktor had bit him a few times. He tasted the sweet, familiar taste of blood, coppery and metallic.

Viktor's cheeks were just slightly pink, but Harry's were flaming, his pale skin showing the blood much more than Viktor's slightly darker complexion. The older boy turned his head to one side, his face as peaceful as Harry had ever seen it, "You are a good kisser..." He said with out a trace of embarrassment, "Maybe, now, you vill not mind sleeping vith a boy?"

Harry shook his head, smiling lightly, almost to the point of swooning, "Of...Of course not."

"Good." Viktor rumbled as he moved back slightly to press his back against the wall. He pulled Harry against his chest, setting his chin atop the other boy's head. Harry could not help but sigh contentedly into Viktor's throat, making the other boy shiver. Harry moved on arm around Viktor's waist, almost timidly and in reply, Viktor pulled him a little rougher against his chest, making a soft approving noise as Harry was helplessly cuddled against the other boy's chest. At least he was comfortable.

"You...don't mind?" Harry asked softly, his breath warm against Viktor's throat. The older boy gave a soft noise, that could have been a pleasure sound as he replied, almost gruffly,

"If I minded...I vould haff thrown you overboard vhen you kissed me. And I vould haff never let you lay here vith me, like this... No one else is allowed this privilege"

"Why am I allowed this privilege, then?"

Viktor groaned again at the warm breath of his slightly sensitive throat, "Be'cos you are a beautiful boy. A very soft, sveet, and beautiful boy."

Harry blushed even more than he had when he and Viktor kissed, burying his face against Viktor's throat, and frowning, "I don't think so..."

"You are. And do not argue vith me." Viktor moved his fingers to brush through Harry's hair, sighing very softly as he pressed a kiss to the other boys forehead, "Such soft hair, and silky skin. I thought you vere beautiful the first day I saw you on your broom, against the Horntail. You are very skilled, I am thinking."

Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Viktor simply touched his cheek with calloused finger, his black eyes drifting shut, "Go to sleep Harry...You can argue vith me in the morning..."

Harry chuckled gently at this, leaning forward slightly to press a small kiss to the hollow of Viktor's throat, making the other boy give a shudder and something close to a mewl. "You do not vant me to sleep..." Viktor said sullenly, and Harry could imagine a pout on his face.

"M'sorry. Viktor...You can go to sleep now..." Harry was groggy, and his voice showed that in its sluggishness, Harry curled himself a little closer to Viktor, sighing, once more contentment, this time softer, as not to disturb the already pouting boy that held so tightly to him.

"Good night, Harry... Sveet dreams."

"Always..." Was that last little mumble as Harry let his eyes close, and sleep wash over him, much as it would have done in the common room not an hour before. He didn't even have time to ponder this odd turn of events, but the last question, in the distant haze of his mind was so simple, but not. 'Will he destroy me?'

This question was unanswered, however, all through the night. Harry's mind was blissfully blank, and he was very warm all through the night. Harry missed the resurfacing at Durmstrang, and he missed how it all worked, from lake to lake. Viktor had stolen his attention, and his worries with a simple kiss and a comfortable embrace. Harry did not hear the wake up call, but Viktor did, and the stubborn boy refused to move. Nikolai had come, at the crack of dawn, shouting at the top of his cheery voice. Though, when he reached Viktor's cabin, he was greeted with a scowl,

"You vill vake him." He said, before Nikolai could even speak. The Headmaster simply smiled and nodded his head, speaking in a much quieter voice,

"I am sorry, Viktor. Bring him to the castle when he wakes."

"I vill...Vhen he vakes." And Viktor's eyes were closed again. Nikolai did not think this strange, but he thought it rather...soon. Viktor did not seem the type to curl so easily to a boy from another school. Harry did have a certain charm, though, Nikolai admitted to himself as he walked back to the castle, surrounded by the students who had come with him. A charm he could use...To his advantage.

-!-

Ruddy hell o.- I hope you all enjoyed that! Not sure if I want it to continue, or not, though...So please! Give me your opinions! I know that I have grammatical errors, and punctuation errors. Don't even say a thing about them. If I say 'to' instead of 'too' then overlook it, and don't point it out to me. This will make me not want to write...

Ookami: He's just a moody little bitch, point anything out!

No! BAD MUSE! Ignore him, he hates Viktor.

Ookami: Damn right I do.

Well, The title is cheesy...So give me some ideas for a better title and such. Remember to review, my pretties!

-!-

-!Phoenix!-


End file.
